Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Miluna
Summary: Harry résiste à l’envie de refaire la déco de Poudlard pendant qu’Hermione et Ron se roulent par terre… Clair, net et concis… Pour ceux qui captent pas (c.a.d tt le monde à part moi) lisez ! ! !


JE T'AIME, MOI NON PLUS

Hello tout le monde

Bon c'est encore moi Comme vous le voyez j'ai toujours autant de mal avec les titres (plus ça va, plus ils sont débiles) mais bon je compte sur vous pour m'aider ! ! !

Bon revenons en au petit blabla qui fait toujours aussi chier ! On va essayer de faire court !

Disclaimer : persos= propriété de JKR, fic non-lucrative

Résumé : Harry résiste à l'envie de refaire la déco de Poudlard pendant qu'Hermione et Ron se roulent par terre Clair, net et concis Pour ceux qui captent pas (c.a.d tt le monde à part moi) lisez ! ! ! 

" _Ecoute, je te dis que tu as tords. Je sais de quoi je parle, je l'ai lu dans

_ On sait, on sait, Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-les-autres. Tu as dû lire tous les livres qui existent sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais je te rappelle que tu n'y connais rien en Quidditch, alors ne me dis pas que j'ai tord parce que tu n'en sais rien ! 

_ Ron, si je te dis que j'ai raison, c'est parce j'ai raison ! ! ! Et c'est pas parce que je ne suis pas en extase devant la pente de Gros Ski comme toi, que ca fait de moi une idiote !

_ La FEINTE DE WRONSKI ! ! ! WRONSKI ! ! ! Comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives pas à t'en souvenir ? ? ? C'est pourtant la spécialité de ton cher Vicky

_ Arrêtes ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, tu "

//Et c'est reparti ! //pensa Harry.

Ca faisait quelques semaines que les cours avaient débuté et ces deux là passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer

// Calme toiPar Merlin, ils commencent sérieusement à m'énerver// 

(NDA : c'est dans des moments comme ca qu'on a envie de savoir jeter l'avada kedavra ! ! ! lol)

Pourtant il devrait être habituer Depuis sa 3ème année, ses meilleurs amis n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer Et pour des motifs aussi bizarres qu'idiots d'ailleurs ! ! ! Il y avait eu d'abord Pattenrond, Croutard, L'éclair de Feu, puis de nouveau Croutard et Pattenrond Et maintenant Victor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare et ami d'Hermione. Depuis que Krum avait invité Hermione au bal l'année dernière, Ron ne supportait plus que l'on prononce le nom du joueur international en sa présence et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était partit 3 semaines en vacances en Bulgarie chez lui 

Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains Si ces deux là ne s'avouaient pas qu'ils s'aimaient très bientôt, il sentait que cette année serait très difficile ! ! ! La plupart du temps il arrivait à les séparer et à changer de sujet de conversation à temps, mais chaque semaine était ponctuée malgré ses efforts de disputes qui se finissaient par une réconciliation quelque peu forcée par Harry

" _ C'est Viktor qui me la dit Voilà t'es content ? ? ?

_Non, ne me dit pas T'es allé chez lui cet été, hein c'est ca ? J'y crois pas Harry t'as entendu Mais c'est pas vrai mais tu pactises avec l'ennemi ma parole ! ! !

_Ecoute Ron Victor n'est l'ennemi de personne ! Je te signale que le tournoi est fini depuis 2 mois quand même ! !

_Mais il est à Durmstrang ! ! ! Tu n'oublies pas ce que tu avais dit l'an dernier n'est ce pas ? ? ? " Cette école a une horiiiiible réputation ! ! ! "

_Ron je t'interdis de dire de 

_Ton cher Vicky a dû étudier tous les sorts de magie noire possibles et excitants ! ! !

_Tu 

_AH NON CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! ! ! " 

Harry avait résisté toute la soirée à l'envie de faire un peu de re-décoration de la salle commune, voulant créer de nouvelles fenêtres en se fracassant la tête contre le mur mais là il n'en pouvait plus Il bondit hors de son fauteuil. Trop c'est trop !

" _Mais Harry que "

Sans leurs laissant le temps de finir, il attrapa ses deux amis surpris par le poignet et les emmena dans le dortoir des garçons, heureusement déserté par les Griffondors Bien que censés être courageux, tout le monde à part Harry, Ginny, les jumeaux et les professeurs (protéges par un sort de boules quies) avait fuit le château pendant les vacances pour ne plus subir leurs disputes incessantes du " couple d'enfer "

Malheureusement pour Harry, les jumeaux étaient partis ce jour-là en vadrouille dans le château en vue de faire une nouvelle farce à Rogue et Ginny était à l'infirmerie avec une grosse grippe, et il avait dû passer la journée à essayer de les séparer tout seul Et trop c'était trop.

Harry fit volte face et regarda ses amis droit dans les yeux

" _BON ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER C'EST COMPRIS ? ? ? TROP C'EST TROP, VOUS AVEZ EPUISER MA PATIENCE POUR AU MOINS 2ANS ET JE CROIS QUE VOUS M'AVEZ AUSSI PAR LA MEME OCCASION PRESQUE DÉGOUTER AVANT L'AGE D'AVOIR DES ENFANTS ! ! ! AVEC VOS HISTOIRES, VOUS AVEZ FAIT FUIR TOUT LE MONDE, MEME LES SERPENTARD MAIS JE VOUS DIS PAS MERCI PARCE QUE A LA RIGUEUR, J'AURAIS PRESQUE PREFERÉ PASSER 2 SEMAINES AVEC MALFOY QU'AVEC VOUS ! ! ! OUI RON JE SAVAIS QU'HERMIONE AVAIT PASSÉ SES VACANCES AVEC KRUM ET ON T'A RIEN DIT PARCE QUE T'AURAIS ENCORE ETE JALOUX! ! ! MAIS MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE VOUS DISPUTER POUR RIEN ET VOUS AVOUEZ MUTUELLEMENT QUE VOUS VOUS AIMEZ PARCE QUE SINON, JE NE REPONDS PLUS DE RIEN C'EST CLAIR ? ? ? ?

Et sur ce, il sortit, laissant Hermione et Ron trop abasourdis pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Après 5 minutes de silence plus qu'inhabituel, Hermione se tourna vers Ron :

" _Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? dit-elle et en rougissant un peu, Et c'est quoi cette histoire de s'avouer quelque chose?

_ J'en sais rien, je crois qu'avoir passé autant de temps avec les Dursley l'a vraiment fatigué le pauvre ! Je suis absolument pas amoureux de toi, et encore moins jaloux de Krum

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Que je suis si horrible qu'on ne peut pas tomber amoureux de moi, c'est ca ? Victor lui au moins a sû m'apprécier a

_Alors t'avoue hein ? Tu es sortie avec lui ? Tu l'a "

Mais Ron ne put continuer à vociférer car il se prit un oreiller, envoyé par Hermione folle de rage, dans la figure et tomba à la renverse.

" _Comment t'as Si c'est comme ca "

Il prit l'oreiller à son tour et lui en assena un coup qui la fit tomber également à côté de lui.. Fous de colère, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, roulant par terre, chacun essayant de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre Pour une fille, Hermione était assez musclée, mais finalement Ron réussi à prendre l'avantage au bout de 10 min et à la coincer sous lui en lui plaquant les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Loin de s'avouer vaincue, elle continua à gigoter pour essayer de se libérer, en vain Après 10 moins d'effort, elle finit par se calmer et se rendit compte de la pose dans laquelle ils étaient.

Elle, sa robe de sorcière à moitié à l'envers et lui, le visage rouge et les cheveux en désordre, tous les deux l'un sur l'autre par terre et couverts de plumes

Se regardant ainsi, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux devant le comique de la situation

" _Si tu crois que je m'avoue vaincue " dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle et en se débattant légèrement (il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée), tu te trompes ! "

Ron, soudain redevenu sérieux, la regarda dans les yeux :

" _Peut être que ça, ça marchera mieux "

Et sans lui donné le temps de réfléchir, il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione, sous le coup de la surprise, ouvrit grand les yeux, puis s'abandonna à la douceur de ses lèvres et Ron sentit son corps mince se détendre sous le sien. Ce fut lui qui rompit leur baisé. Le souffle court, il la regarda comme pour la première fois depuis longtemps et semblait presque honteux de son geste. Il la lâcha alors pour se redresser et partir en courant mais elle le renversa alors sur le dos, inversant leur position et l'empêchant de bouger. Il détourna son regard, et fut surpris de l'entendre murmurer doucement :

" _Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, oui, il m'a embrassé mais je lui ai proposé qu'on reste juste amis parce que

Elle baissa sa tête vers lui, prit son visage entre se mains et le força à la regarder. Le regard de Ron se remplit d'espoir.

c'est toi que j'aime ! "

Elle l'embrassa doucement à son tour et sentit ses mains hésitantes se poser sur sa taille. Il la refit basculer sur le dos, mais Hermione, ne le voyant pas de cette il là, ils se mirent à rouler dans toute la pièce en riant Finalement Ron finit par se redresser, aida Hermione à se lever et l'enlaça. 

" _Je t'aime Hermione, finit-il par lui dire, depuis vraiment longtemps et quand je te voyais avec lui l'année dernière, je n'avais qu'une envie, le voir se faire piétiner par le Magyar de Harry.

_Je t'aime aussi Ron, répondit Hermione au creux de son épaule le serrant un peu plus fort, et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi celui que j'aime. Harry et toi comptez vraiment beaucoup pour moi ! 

_En parlant de Harry, quand est ce qu'on le case avec Cho celui là ? ? ?

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire machiavélique

Fin

A vous d'imaginer la suite ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Ron deviendra-t-il un animagus dragon et foutra-t-il le feu aux fesses de Krum ? Hermione le trompera-t-elle ? Arriveront-ils malgré tout à vivre heureux et à caser notre petit Harrichounet ? Si oui sur qui le Survivant jetera-t-il son dévolu ?

Peut-être il y aura une suite ça dépendra de vous, si vous avez aimé ou pas

J'ai une envie de le réécrire mais en plus drôle On verra En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ! !

Bizous


End file.
